Blog użytkownika:Biedrona003/Co jest?
Tutaj będa wszystkie opowiadania z tej serii Rozdział 1 Marinette za dwie godziny wyjeżdża na zawsze do kraju miłości, Francji bo chce z nowu żyć jak normalna nastolatka nie być sławną piosenkarką z ksywką Kiri. Mar ma swój styl lubi ubierać się jak EMO jest niemiła dla niektórych, ale gdy musi pomaga im. Dziewczyna idzie się pożegnać z przyjaciółmi. -Hejka wszystkim!! -Cześć Marinette! Krzykneli wszyscy i przytulili ją -Jesteście kochani, będzie mi was brakowało -Oj Marus prosimy Cię tylko o jedno -No o co?! -Nigdy się niezmieniaj, chyba, że na lepsze Dziewczyna się rozpłakała. Jeszcze potem znajomi bawili się, ale Mar musiała już jechać do rodziców bo za 15 miut wyjeżdżają. Jakieś 3 godziny w samolocie rodzina ląduje. Wszyscy pojechali do urządzonego już mieszkania. Marinette, gdy do niego dojechała zobaczyła jakiegoś staruszka, który niemógł wstać. Podbiegła do niego i mu pomogła -Nic panu nie jest?! -Nie, dziękuje Ci bardzo moja droga -Nie ma zaco, każdy by to zrobił -Zostanie Ci to wynagrodzone Mar poszła do domu się rozpakować. Pięć minut pózniej u Adriena. Chłopak jedzie na szermierke, ale widzi, ze ktoś zaczepia starusz, więc szybko wychodzi i straszy złodzieji -Dziękuję chłopcze -Nie ma za co prosze pana -Zostanie Ci to wynagrodzone Dosłownie godzinę potem Marinette i Adrien widzą szkatułki na biurkach otworzyli je, a z nich wyskoczyły Kwami reakcje były zwykłe. Kwami opowiedziało Nastolatkom kim są i tak dalej. Oboje załozyli bizuterie i poszli przetestować moce. Ocywiśie wpadli na siebie. -Witam, pewnie ty jesteś moją partnerką w walce -Tak ja -To jak sie nazywasz -Ma....Yy Biedronka!!! -Acha. Ja się nazywam Czarny Kot. Twój partner. -Miło mi Cię poznać -Długo masz mirakulum -Dzisiaj go dostałam -To tak jak ja. Widzisz ile nas łaczy -Oj Kiciu. Wybacz, ale jutro idę do szkoły i musze się przygotować. -No to dozobaczenia My Lady Oboje poszli do domu spać. Następnego dnia oboje się obudzili. Mar przez chwilkę staneła za ladą w sklepie i , wdtedy wszedł Adrien. -Witam co podać? -Dwa croissonty z truskawką. -Już daje -Nie musisz iść do szkoły -Zaraz wychodze. Jestes moim otatnim kilentem -A do jakiej szkoły chodzisz nigdy Cię tu niewidziałem -Do Collége Français Dupont, a to drugie to wczoraj się tu przeprowadziłam -Chodze do tej samej szkoły i spko ja tez ide tam pierwszy raz. Może chcesz jechać ze mną -Okey tylko wezne plecak Mar wzięła plecak i poszła z Adrienem do szkoły. Rozmawiali -To, do której klasy będziesz chodzić -Do 2 A gimnazjum, a ty?! -Do tej samej klasy. Powiedz coś o sobie -Dowiesz się na lekcji -A dlaczego chodzisz na czarno, cos sie stało -Wiesz trudno mi o tym mówić, ale kiedys umarł mój prawdziwy ojciec teraz mam przybranego Toma, gdy mój tata zmarł przestałam projektować, ubierać się normalnie i znienawidziłam wszystkich tylko, gdy trzeba jestem miła. -Bardzo mi przykro, i czekaj czekaj ty projektowałaś?! -No tak, a czemu? -Bo wiesz mój tata jest z tego znany w całym Paryżu i Francji -Ale to by oznaczało, że twój tata to Gabriel Agreste -No tak! :D -Był moim idolem -:D Nastolatkowie doszli do szkoły i weszli do klasy. Nauczycielka przedstawiła ich -Dzieci mamy dwóch nowych uczniów, chodzcie tu i się przedstawcie. Może najpierw dobrze nam znany Adrien. -Hejka jestem Adrien Agreste syn sławnego projektanta. Dziś idę poraz pierwszy do prawdziwej szkoły. Znam tylko Chloe i Troche nasza nowa koleżankę Marinette.To tyle -To teraz ty Marinette -Cześć jestem Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Jestem z Chin przeprowadziłam się tu bo moja mam ma nowego męza oraz z powodu prywatnego. Kiedyś lubiłam projektować. Znam tu tylko Adriena. -Dziękuje. Adrien usiądź z Nino, a ty Marinette z Aly'ia Nastolatkowie usiedi w ławkach. Alya zaczeła pisac Mar o każdym z klasy. *Chloe to ta Blondi, głupia i kocha się w Adrienie, więc uważaj na nią. *Sabrina, jej bezgraniczny sługa to ta ruda *Nino siedzi z Adrienem, Nino to mój chłopak i najlepszy kumpel *Juleka, coś stylu EMO tylko, że miła i sympatyczna *Rose to jej friend, jest strasznie miła *Kim, jest zakochany w Blondi jest szybki *Max to taki lubiany klasowy kujon przyjciel Kima *Alix lubi jeździc na rolkach *Ivan jest zakochany w Milen i są razem *Milen jest strachliwa *Natheaniel kocha rysować *Ja twoja nowa przyjacióka -Thx Alya Po lekcji Alya i Marinette rozmawiaja, ale po chwili przychodzi Barbie i wywraca Mar -Uważaj, gdzie stoisz pokrako i odczep się od Adrienka to mój chłopak i najlepszym przyjacielem -Yyyyyyyyyyh -No niedość, że pokraka to jeszcze niemowa Dziewczyna poszła. U Mar w domu -Mar jak tam pierwszy dzień w szkole -Fajnie, ale fkurza mnie Chloe i boje się, że Adrien jest taki sam jak ona tylko udaje miłego :( -Spokojnie Marinette to sie okaże w przyszłosci Nagle dziewczyny usłyszały HUK -Tikki kropkuj. Taaaaak Dziewczyna była juzprzemieniona pobiegła, a tam był Kot i złoczyńca o nazwie Drogowiec -Witaj Kropeczko -Cześć Koteczku -(Ona powiedziała do mnie Koteczku). Czas się rozprawic z tym drogowcem no nie -Tylko, gdzie jest Akuma -Pewnie w znaku, który trzyma -Spróbujmy Po 15 minutowej walce pokonali złoczyńce i pobiegli razem bo zostało im 4 minuty do przemiany -To co Kocie do jutra -Poczekaj!!Pokaż mi kim jesteś nikomu niezdradzę kim jesteś Przysięgam!! -Wiem Kocie ufam Ci, ale jeszcze nie czas -Skoro ty tak chcesz to, okey -A teraz sorry, ale zmykam robić zadanie z Chemii. Paa -Cześć?! Następnego dnia Adrien jest w szkole i widzi jak Chloe przykleja gumę do ławki Marinette. On chce to odkleić. Po chwili wchodzi Mar i nie może uwierzyć w to co widzi. -Adrien co ty?! -To nie ja obiecuję -Tak napewno. Nic dziwnego, że przyjaźnisz się z Chloe -Czemu każdymi to mówi. Ale naprawdę to ona.............. -Myślałam, że jesteś inny Mineła cała lekcja Rozdział 2 Adrien podchodzi do Marinette (Jeszcze nie ma momentu z parasolką) -Hejka -Wiesz co spadaj --Marinette, ale ja tego nie zrob...... -Adrien i czemu mnie kłamiesz, skoro przyjaźnisz sie z Chloe to wiadomo czego -Mar, ale.. -Nie ma, ale myslałam, ze jesteś inny. Cześć -Eeeeeeeeeh W domu Marinette -Och Tikki, ale ja byłam głupia, że odrazu bedę miała paru przyjaciół -Mar masz jednego dwóch prawdziwych -No właśnie mam chociaz ciebie i Alye -Dobrze chociaż tak myslisz, a teraz sorry, ale ciateczka czekają W chwili, gdy Tikki schowała sie za ciasteczkami zapukał Kot. Mar otworzyła -Witam Piękną Panią -Czego tu chcesz Kocie?! -Wiedzieć czemu jesteś smutna -Bo myslałam, ze pewien chłopak jest inny, ale się przliczyłam -A to czemu? -Bo jest taki jak Córeczka burmistrza -Ach Chloe. Nieosądzaj wszystkich po pozorach czasem warto wysłuchać kogoś jesli ma coś do powiedzenia. A teraz żegnam dozobaczenia -Dzięki Kocie i pa Po wyjściu Kota Mar usłyszałą huk odrazu się przemieniła i pobiegła w stronę hałasu. Po chwili była na kotelu Le Paris, a z nią Kot -Witaj Panienko. Z kim mamy doczynienia? -Z twoją marna podróbką. Nie miałes się może z kims spotkać dzisiaj -O kurcze no tak, zapomniałem Odezwała się podróbka Kota -Witajcie jestem Biały Kocur, jestem tu by Cie zniszczyć Kocie i zabrać wam Mirakula. -Tak tak wiemy. Powiedzieli Po dłuższej walce Kot złapał swoja partnerkę (w walce) i chciał jeszcze raz wiedzieć kim jest. -Biedroneczko prosze po raz kolejny, wyznaj mi proszę kim jesteś. -Oj Kocie jak narazie moze o mnie wiedzieć tylko moje Kwami i przyjaciółka -Kim jest twoja przyjaciółka powiedz. -Pewna dziewczyna, która ma problem -Dziękuję i wiec, ze Cię Kocham. Powiedział lekkim szeptem. Dozobaczenia -Paa W domu Adriena -Kim jest jej przyjaciółka -Spróbój się domyslić -Nie pomagasz Plagg -Tak, tak daj mi CAMEMBERT -Och ty obzartuchu trzymaj -Och mój kochany serekjak ja Cię kocham. Mniam maniam -Heh. Jutro o tym pomyslimy, a teraz chodźmy spać -Okey, ale śpie z serem -Okey?????????!!!!!!!!!!!! Następnego dnia w szkole lekcja w-f -Dzieci dzis lekcja gimnastyczna każdy z was pokaze co umie. -Jest. Po cichu powiedzieli Adrien i Marinette Wszyscy już byli oprócz Adriena i Mar -To Adrien teraz ty Chłopak robił niesamowite sztuczki wszyscy mieli otwarte usta oprócz Marinette. A chłopak powiedział. -Nikt nie zrobi lepiej -To patrz. Powiedziała z szyderczym uśmiechem Marinette Dziewczyna była jeszcze lepsza niz Adrien. Gdy ona pokazywała co umie wszyscy padali na kolana -I co Adrien nikt nie umie lepiej -Wooooooow. Marinette to było wow -O niewiedziałam, ze chłopakowi idealnemu braknie słów. -Przepraszałem -Ale to było fałszywe Kłócili się jeszcze, az nauczyciel zainterweiował -Adrien, Marinette do dyrektora Nastolatkowie szli w ciszy, az Adrien -Mar? -Czego?! -Dlaczego mi niewierzysz? -Bo, bo............Nieważne nie twoja sprawa. -No dobra nie mów mi, ale i tak się dowiem -Zobaczymy. A ty co masz taką minę bo napewno nieprzeze mnie -Męczy mnie jedno pytanie -Jakie? -Kto jest przyjaciółka Biedronki -Czemu akurat to pytanie -Kot mnie prosił o pomoc -Ty znasz tożsamość Kota?! -Tak -Wiesz skoro mi zdradziłeś tatajenicę to ja mogę Ci powiedzieć, że ja jestem jej przyjaciólką -Naprawdę -Tak, ale i tak sie niedowiesz kim jest, bo nadal jestes skonczonym idiotą Doszli do pokoju i zapukali -prosze -Dzieńdobry -Co zrobiliscie?! -Kłócilismy się -I tylko tyle -No tak -No dobra to macie zostać godzinę po lekcjach -Dziękujemy -No tak teraz wypad !! Rozdział 3 Po godzinie w kozie Marinette wyszła na zewnątrz, ale padał deszcz, więc czekała, aż przestanie. Posłownie 30 secund potem wyszedł Adrien -Mar wysłuchasz mnie, proszę -Wiesz okey, ale nierobię tego dla ciebie tylko przyjaciela! -A, więc wtedy w szkole ja chciałem tylko odkleić tą gumę, bo uwazam że to chamskie -No okey to czemu sie przyjaźnisz z nią skoro tak uważasz -Bo, wtedy miałem tylko ja jako przyjaciółke, wiesz synowi projektanta trudno jest się zaprzyjaźnić z kims naprawdę(Gdy to powiedział podał jej parasol tak jak, wtedy) -Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz (Mar niebędzie sie jąkać bo mi się niechcę pisać) -Tak przepraszam -Nie masz za co ja też bymtak zareagował. I mam pytanie? -No jakie? -Bo Chloe jest we mnie zakochana, więc jak będzie chciała mnie pocałować czy cos to..... czy moge jej powiedzieć że jesteśmy razem -N-no okey, ale Alya i Nino mają wiedzieć prawdę -Okey juz do nich wysyłam wiadomość -No do zobaczenia jutro -Może Cię jednak odprowadzę -Okey Nastolatkowie idąc rozmawiali -Czyli jesteś modelem i jestes znany w całym Paryzu tak -Tak, ale nielubię tego -A ty jak byłaś w Chinach to jak Cię traktowali -Głównie jak królową tylko 3 dziewczyny mnie traktowały normalnie -Skoro Cię traktowali jak królową to musiał być jakiś powód no nie -Tak był powód, ale nielubię o nim mówić -Niedaj się prosić i powiedz. Pro-szzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-e -Okey, okey tylko obiecaj, że będziesz mnie traktował jak kiedyś i nikomu nie powiesz. OBIECAJ -Objecuję -No okey,bo w Chinach byłam....... najbardziej popularną piosenkarką -Ale w Chinach najpopularniejsza była Kira -No właśnie -Serio to ty, uwielbiam twoje teksty -Thx,ale zaczynasz wariować -Sorka, zapomniałem się i wiem jak się czuje człowiek, gdy jest sławny. -A zmieniając temat, to skąd wiesz kim jest Czarny Kot -Byłem przy jego przemianie od samego początku, a ty skąd wiesz kim Biedronka -Tak samo jak ty -To może zmieniając temat jeszcze raz powiesz mi kim jest biedronka obiecałem kotu, ze dowiem się kim jest -Adrien ona sama musi mu to powiedzieć, albo on domyślić -On to niestety wie Właśnie dotarli do domu Marinette -No to do zobaczenia lipny chłopaku -Cześć lipna dziewczyno W pokoju Marinette -Tikki ja sie chyba zakochałam -Zauwazyłam, ateraz wybacz, ale ciastka W tej chwili zapukał Kot -O witaj Kocie -Cześc Marinette i co posłuchałas mojej rady -Tak Kocie i na dobre nam to wyszło, wiem ze przyszłeś tu po to by sie dowiedzieć kim jest Biedronka -bardzo dobrze mnie znasz, więc -Nie.A teraz wybacz, ale muszę robić zadanie -No to wpadne wieczorem. Pa -Dozobaczenia (Chyba wiecie co się szykuje :D) Więc wieczorem około godziny 23 Mar myślała, z Kot nie przyjdzie, więc poszła się umyć, a gdy wyszła w bardzo (BARDZO ALE TO BARDZO) skromnym ubraniu wręcz zaniemówiła. Bo był tam Kot -Mówiłem, ze przyjdę, ale widzę, ze ty chyba zapomniałaś. Kot zaczął się zbliżać -Kocie niepodchodź -Ale Marinette, wyglądasz zabujczo -Kocie coś po..... Kot ja pocałował.Ona się opanował kopneła i zaczeła krzyczeć naszczęście rodziców nie było. Kot dosłownie się ockną -KOCIE WYJDŹ Z TĄD I NIEWRACAJ -Marinette ja.. -NIC NIE MÓW WIEM CO CHCIAŁEŚ!!!!!!!!!! -Przepraszam. Cześć Następnego dnia w szkole Adrien podchodzi do Marinette -Hejka Marinette -Czego chcesz?! -Kot mnie pro.... -Nie mów o nim! -Dobra, ale prosił żebymCie od niego przeprosił -I on myśli, ze przeprosiny wystarczą. Rozpłakała się i pobiegła do łazienki tam na jej twarzy pojawiła sie maska -Witaj Marinette. -Witam Władco Ciem -Wiem co zrobił Kot, jest bardzo niewdzięczny i wiem, ze chcesz się zemścić -Bardzo -Więc ty przyniesz mirakulum -Dobrze -Więc od dziś jesteś Nieposkromiona Dziewczyna była cała czarna nawet oczy zmieniły barwę Rozdział 4 Marinette, a raczej Nieposkromiona, wyszła i podeszła do Adriena -Mów, gdzie jest Czarny Kot!! -Niemogę tego zrobić sama o tym wiesz Marinette -Nie jestem Marinette!!! -Jesteś, gdzieś tam tam głęboko wiem to doskonale -Ty nic niewiesz, a teraz się odsuń muszę znaleźć Kota. Dziewczyna poszła, a Adrien pobiegł się przemienić i po chwili był juz obok Marinette -Marinette, pamiętasz co mówiłem musisz umieć słuchać -Pamiętam, ale tego nie wyjaśnisz i ,gdzie masz swoją Biedronkę Cooooo. -Niewiem może jest coś ważniejszego i umiem to wytłumaczyć tylko mi daj to zrobić -O nie przykro mi Kocie. Dziewczyna uderzyła w niego promieniem on zwinnie go ominął -Mar przypomnij sobie Chiny, wszystkie miłe wspomnienia związane z tym miejscem. Proszę Dziewczyna chciałą udawać, że chce tego -Tak pamiętam. Kot stracił czujność, więc Mar trafiła go promieniem, ale gdy to zrobiła odezwało się cos w prawdziwej Marinette -Nieeeeeeeee. On niezasłużył.Zasłuzył i to bardzo.NIE. Dziewczynie poleciała łza na Kota, który sie budził dzięki temu, a z serca Marinette wyleciał juz Biały Motyl. Mar go przytuliła, ale się opamietała i odeszła. -to teraz się tłumacz, bo mówiłes, że to zrobisz -Mar, bo poprostu jestes piekną i miłą dziewczyną i chciałbym żebyś ubierała się jak kiedyś, zebyś znowu miała po co żyć -Skąd wiesz? -Adrien mi mówił -Ale niemówił nic innego -Nie -Przemyśle to Kocie to z Biedronką też, objecuję -Dziękuje księżniczko i przepraszam -To nie twoja wina lecz moja, mogłam się domyślić że przyjdziesz pózno -Powiedzmy, że to była nasza wina. Okey? -Zgadzam sie, a teraz wybacz, ale jest późno, a ja mam daleko do domu -To ja Cię podwiozę na przeprosiny -Okey Już na balkonie Mar -Kocie myslisz, że Adrien jeszcze śpi -Nie jeszcze nie a co -A nic muszę się o coś spytać -To ja zmykam Dziewczyna 5 minut potem zadzwoniła do Adriena -Hejka Adrien, sorry za ten odpał -Nic się niestało rozumiem -SA i jeszcze jedno, skoro Chloe Ci się niepodoba to czemu jej tego poprostu niepowiesz -Niemyslałem o tym, ale thx za info a teraz sorry ale jest późno do jutra -To do jutra Następnego dnia Mar za lada do sklepu wchodzi Adrien -Hejka Adrien to co zwykle -Tak Mar. Myślałem nad tym co wczoraj powiedziałaś i chce to powiedzieć Chloe, ale chce bys przy tym była. I czekaj czekaj zmieniłaś styl?! -Okey będe i tak posłuchałam rady przyjaciela naszczęście mam jeszcze stare ubrania -Ładnie Ci tak -Dzięki wielkie. -okey, a jedziesz ze mną do szkoły -Wole sie przejść -No to idziemy Po drodze -Wiesz Biedronka myślała nad pokazaniem Kotu kim jest, ale narazie chce powiedzieć tylko tyle, ze chodzi do 2A gimnazjum do tej szkoły co my -To tak jak Kot,co za zbieg okolicznosci -No wiedzisz Rozdział 5 -No wiedzisz -Mar jak twoja mama poznała Tom'a -No wiesz, bo miałam grać we Francji koncert, mój tata już nie zył. Mama miała załatwić jedzenie i, wtedy weszła do piekarni i tam poznała Tom'a i wręcz zakochała sie od pierwszego wejrzenia. -Wow, strzeszczenie szczegółowe. -No tak:D -A tobie Marinette już się ktoś podoba :D? -A co to za pytanie!? -Moje, chcę wiedzieć, czy ktoś się podoba mojej nalepszej przyjaciółce -Tak -To moze jakoś pomogę? -Wątpie w to -A to niby czemu -Bo Ci niepowiem -I tak Cię przekonam. -Możesz próbować i ty i Kot, ale i tak nic niepowiem -Zobaczymy Doszli do szkoły, na lekcji -Dzień dobry dzieci, w piątek robimy dyskotekę i szukamy kogoś kto by zaśpiewał ze dwie piosenki, czy znacie kogoś takiego -Taak ja znam. Adrien podniósł ręke i puścił oczko Marinette -Kto Adrien? -Marinette ma piękny głos może ona -Ale proszę pani ja nie.. -No właśnie ta idiotka nie umie śpiewać. Powiedziała Chloe -A wie pani co jednak mogę zaspiewać. Mam pare swoich tekstów, tylko czy moge sama sobie załatwić muzykę -Oczywiście Marinette, tylko jedna piosenka taka hiphopowa, a druga troche mniej ruchliwa -Dobrze -No to dyskoteka w Piątek o 16.30. Mineła lekcja do, Mar podszedł Adrien. -Hejka Mar bo mamy zapro... W tej chwili podeszła Chloe i popchneła Mar -Adrienkuu, pójdziesz ze mna na dyskotekę -Sorry Chloe, ale nie. Chłopak wziął za ręke Mar i pobiegł z nią do parku. -No to cos chciałeś mi powiedzieć -Mar chciałem spytać, czy pójdziesz ze mną na dyskotekę -Ach głupio pytasz. Jesteś moim przyjacielem, pewnie, że pójdę -A jaką sukienkę ubierzesz -yyyyyyyyyyy Czerwoną w czarne kropki. a czemu pytasz? -Bo chcę ubrać krawat w tym kolorze, żeby wiedzieli, że my przyszliśmy razem. I nie za bardzo Biedronkowato? -Nie, moim zdaniem Nie -Okey okey To do jutra Gdy Mar wracała usłyszała huk, ale stwierdziła, że jej się przesłyszało. Po chwili leciał prosto na nią samochód. Dosłownie gdyby nie Kot na świecie nie było by już biedronek gigantycznych rozmiarów -Witaj Marinette, nic Ci nie jest? -Nie Kocie, dziękuje Ci bardzo -Nie ma za co. Nie wiesz może kiedy Biedra się zjawi -Zaraz będzie, a teraz dzięki, ale chcę iść do domu Mar dosłownie 5 minut potem była w domu i się przemieniła dołączyła do Kota jako Biedronka -Cześć Kiciu -Witaj Kropeczko -Z kim walczymy -Niestety nie wiem, ale wiem, że akuma jest w branzoletce -Okey to zaczynamy. Po dłuższej walce Biedra użyła Szczęśliwego trafu, a kot kotaklizmu. Biedra dostała Branzolete(Ta taka która się zacieśnia) -Kocie zrób tak żeby utkneła. Kot tak zrobił, Mar związała ręce złoczyńcy i zniszczyła branzoletke -Zaliczone. -Biedronko możemy pogadać proszę -Tak Kocie dziś na wiezy Eiffla o 24 -Prosze Biedron....Czekaj ty si zgodziłaś -No tak, czemu nie -Dzięki Kropeczko, dozobaczenia Na wieży Eiffla -Witam poraz kolejny Biedroneczko -Cześć Kotku. Więc oco chcialeeś się spotkać -Chcę się o coś spytać -Wal śmiało Kocie?! Ale już chyba wiem co chcesz wiedieć -Kropko, wiesz, że mi można ufać i nigdy bym Cię niezdradził prawda -Tak wiem to -Więc proszę Cię poraz przedostatni, powiedz mi.. -...Kim jestem -Tak błagam -Kocie niechce tego robić, ponieważ jako normalna dziewczyna jestem niezauważalna i nic niewarta więc wybacz, ale jeszcze się niedowiesz -Nie mów tak -Kocie zmieńmy temat -Okey. Wiesz może w kim jest zakochana Marinette -Mówiła, że sie będziesz pytał, i tak wiem ona chce jutro na dyskotece powiedzieć to mu. -Ulalala. Powiedz kto to skoro i tak jutro się dowiem ja i Adrien -O nie nie jutro się dowiecie, a teraz żegnaj Kocie do następnego -Pa kochanie -Kocie wiem, ze coś do mnie czujesz, ale proszę niemów tak do mnie -Skoro tak to okey, do zobaczenia Następnego dnia w szkole. -Hejo Marinette -Heja wam wszystkim -To Mar z kim idziesz na dyskoteke -Ze mną! :D -Wow Mari zaszalałaś -O zcym mówisz Alya -A nie ważne Adrien, nie ważne Na lekcji Mar myślała jak powiedzieć, Adrienowi, że go kocha, a Adrien kogo koch Mr. Pani to zauważyła i kazała iść do dyrektora. w drodze na dywanik -O czym tak myślałeś? -O tym w kim to się zakochała nasza Marinette:D. a TY? -Nieważne. -Okey. W pokoju dyrektorki (Tak tak wiem kobieta!)\ -No więc już wiem co zrobiliście, więc za kare będziecie musieli przyjść do szkoły w sobote na 2 godziny kozy -Dobrze proszę pani. Po szkole Mar się już szykuje. Po chwili słyszy dzwonek t Adrien -Marinette ktoś do ciebie. -Już idę jeszcze 10 minut -Proszę Adrien usiądź w salonie Po 10 min. na dół zeszła Marinette -No możemy jechać -Wow Marinette co za sukienka -Dzięki. Mamo dyskoteka konczy się o 23 przyjedziesz po mnie? -Nie musi pani ja odwiozę Marinette -Dziękuje chłopcze, a ty kochanie pamiętaj niestresuj się i daj z siebie wszystko -Pa -pa W szkole nastąpił ten moment Mar miała zaśpiewać pierwszą piosenkę hiphopu. Gdy zaczeła wszyscy byli w szoku prócz Adriena on wiedział na co ją stac. Wszyscy zaczeli tańczyć. Po skończeniu Mar zaczeła drugą tym razem grała na gitarze,grała i śpiewała przepięknie. Wsyscy byli zachwyceni. Nastąpił ten moment, gdy zaczął sie wolny -Mar zatańczysz -Z chęcią Nastolatkowie tańczyli Rozdział 6 Nastolatkowie tańczyli, a gdy melodia ucichła Mar wzieła Adriena do klasy -Adrien, chcę Ci coś powiedzieć -No mów, śmiało -Pamiętasz jak pytałeś kto mi się podoba -No no tak, no to mów kto to? -Adrien tylko się ze mnie nie śmiej okey -No spoko, a teraz mów -Bo, bo mi się... podo-po -dobasz Ty -O rany Mar jak Ci to powiedzieć. Bo ja jestem zakochany w kimś innym przepraszam. Jesteś zła -Nie nie to zrozumiałe, a teraz sorry, ale muszę iść łazienki -Okey rozumiem chcesz być sama W łazience -Wiedziała, jestem poprostu gorsza i za to on mnie niekocha on woli ładne dziewczyny, a nie takie idiotki jak ja. W tej hwili pojawiła się na jej twarzy maska bo akuma weszła do jej kolczyków -Witaj Marinette -Witaj WC :D -Chcesz się zemścić wiem to -Można tak powiedzieć -Więc od dziś jesteś Łamaczka, gdy strzelisz w kogoś swoim paznokciem(WUT). Zakocha się w tobie i Ci będzie słuzyc, a jeśli chodzi o dziewczyny więzisz je w pudełkach -Zgadzam się Zaczeła śiać spustoszenie, aż zobaczyła Adriena -Witaj Adrien jak tam życie. Ile dziś złamałeś serc -Marinette to ty? -Nie już nie -Nie rób tego proszę to wszytko to kłamstwo -Spokojnie, ja Cię kochałam nieodbiorę Ci twojej miłości nie jestem taka Adrien uciekł i zmienił sie w Kota -Witaj Marinette -Ile razy mam mówić niejestem Marinette -Jesteś tylko opętało Cię zło. A teraz przypomnij sobie nasze rozmowy twoje i Adriena -Ha to cI NIC NIE DA W tej chwili do Kota podleciała Tikki -Witaj Kocie, dziś poradzisz sobie bez Biedronki -Skoro muszę Walczyi długo Kot zaczął wygrywać, aż coś dziwnego się stało Łmaczka upadła na ziemie -Mar co Ci jest -Kocie walczę, ale niewiem czy mi się uda ona mnie opanowuje.O widze, że mojej dobrej stronie powietrza zabrakło.Nie uda Ci się to. Juz się udało. To patrz. Mar zdjeła kolczyk i dała kotu on go zniszczył -Co teraz -Daj mi szybko ta akumę -Okey. Kot podał jej motyla, ona go dotkneła i zamienił soię w białego motylka, a wszystko co było zniszczone wróciło do normy. Mar założyła kolczyki -To co Mar jutro masz koze z .. -Adrienem ;(. Muszę iść Kocie pa -Dozobaczenia Marinette W sobotę już w szkole -Hejka Marinette -Cześć -Jesteś zła -Nie nie jestem, chyba, że będziesz mówił -Okey przestanę, ale mamy iść do biblioteki -No to chodźmy W bibliotece Mar poszła po książke a z jej torebki wyleciała Tikki. -Mar nie złosć się na niego to nie jego wina -Oh wiem, ale co ja sobie myślałam Chopak usłyszał rozmowe i się zdziwił bo zabrali im komórki poszedł tak i zerkną zdziwił się gdy zobaczył kwami wtedy już był pewien kto jest biedronka. Mar wróciła -Mar mam pytanko -Jakie znowu pyranko -Bo gdy jest jakaś akcja Kota i Biedry to ty znikasz czemu -Bo bo Biedronka każe mi się ukryć dlatego często ię spóźnia -Achaaa Rozdział 7 -A czemu się pytasz? -A tak z ciekawości. Marinette ja chcę Cie szczerze przeprosić -To nie twoja wina, że jestem głupia, naiwna i do tego jestem niezdarą Chloe miała rację -Mar nie mów tak ona nigdy nie ma racji no bo po pierwsze jesteś najlepsza w klasie, po drugie dałaś się oszukać tylko raz, a po trzecie poprostu często placza Ci się nogi. -Nie jestem najlepsza w klasie bo jesteśmy na równi, a za resztę dzięki i przepraszam -Nie masz za co i chciałem sie spytać czy po kozie nieposzlibyśmy do parku -Adrien, wiesz nie mam ochoty muszę skończyć sukienke -No okey, mam nadzieję, że zobaczę twój projekt -Jak chcesz ją zobaczyć to przyjdź jutro na koncert Kiri -Widzę, że już się pozbierałaś -Tak, wiesz na przeprosiny chciałabym żebyś tańczył na scenie z moimi ludżmi, co ty na to -Będe zaszczycony -To przyjdź dziś na stadion o 18 potrenujemy i pomozesz mi wybrać kolor peruki -Okey to do zobaczenia Godzina 18 wszyscy juz trenują jakaś godzina potem -Chodź Adrien musimy wybrać perukę Tą perukę wybrali -Dzięki za pomoc -Muszę jakoś zasłużyć na wybaczenie -Adrien to nie twoja wina, że kochasz kogoś innego -To się zobaczy, a teraz muszę zmykać. Cześć -Pa Marinette poszła do swojego pokoju tam zobaczyła karteczke przeczytała ją Wiem kim jesteś niezdradzę twojej tajemnicy nikomu, o to się nie bój, ale spotkajmy się 0 19 na wiezy Eiifla samym szczycie. :D ''-'O nie kto to przecież dobrze się ukrywałam, a poza tym za 5 minut Tikki kropkuj'' Po chwili była już na wiezy nagle ktoś zasłonił jej oczy -Zgadnij kto wie kim jesteś? -No niestety tego niewiem, ale się dowiem. Odsłoniła oczy i zobaczyła.... Kota -K-kocie jak się dowiedziałeś -Moja tajemnica -Czyli teraz ja nie wiem kim jesteś, ale muszę sie dowiedzieć sama -Ale ja mogę Ci pokazać -O nie,Kocie znasz zasady -No niestety, ale mogę Ci powiedzieć coś w tajemnicy -No powiedz niemoge sie doczekać -Wiesz, Adrien tak naprawdę Cię Kocha -To czemu powiedział, ze nie!? -Bo on się....bał -Ale czego się bał -Marinette zadużo pytań -Dobrze przepraszam Cie, chcesz może pogadać skoro mam czas -Pewnie, że tak -Więęęęęc co tak naprawdę do mnie czujesz -Marinette nadal Cie kocham, ale muszę uszanować to co czujesz ty -Dziękuje Kocie jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem -Dzięki, ale teraz ja zadam pytanie -No mów czekam -Dlaczego kochasz Adriena? -Heh kocham go bo on jest inny jest miły, niemyśli tylko osobie jak Chloe i ma swój cel w życiu. A nie dlatego, że jest modelem czy coś on poprostu jest sobą -Jesteś niesamowita, wiemże jest dużo takich dziewczyn ale ty jesteś najlepsza nie myślisz o kasie i sławie -Dzięki, ale muszę iść jutro szkoła Rozdział 8 -Dozobaczenia księzniczko Następnego dnia w szkole, Marinette przychodzi do szkoły,gdzie widzi Adriena i Nino rozmawiających. Pdeszła -Adrien musimy pogadać -Nino jak niewróce za 15 minut wezwij Kota i Biedronkę -Oj Adrien nic Ci nierobie -Serio -Nie tylko wyrwe flaki -To nie tak źle, ale chodźmy na osobność Więc poszli -Niechcesz mi może czegoś powiedzieć Adrienie Agrest'e -Ja niewiem o czym ty mówisz -Napewno -Tak -Skoro ty nic niemówisz to możesz nieliczyc na to, ze się do ciebie kiedykolwiek odezwę. Cześć Adrien już sam -Kurna, ale zwaliłem sprawę, a do tego dzisiaj jest koncert Marinette Na lekcji -Mar, bo Ninom siedzi z Aly'a i czymógłbym z tobą usiąść Dziewczyna tylko pokiwała głową na tak -Marinette odezwij się proszeeeee, powiem wszystko Dziewczyna podała kartkę, na której napisała PO LEKCJACH, BO JAK ZAWALE SEMESTR TO NICI Z KONCERTÓW -Okey Nagle odezwła sie Chloe -Proszę pani, moge cos powiedzieć bo mi tata kazał -Tak Chloe proszę bardzo mów -A więc kazdy dobrze wie, że Biedronka i Kot chodzą do naszej skoły i mój tata urządza przyjecie na ich cześć, a jakoś nigdy nie ma czasu wreczyć im zaproszenia, więc zaprasza te dwie osoby, dzięki -Dziękujemy Chloe, a teraz przejdźmy do lekcji Po lekcajch, Mar i Adrien -Więc mów, teraz -No bo ja Cię tak naprawdę kocham, ale sie bałem Ci to powiedzieć. I błagam nie zadawaj pytań czemu się bałem! -Okey, okey -To Mar mam takie pytanie, mogę? -No spoko -Czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? -Adrien trudno mi to mówić, ale nie -Dlaczego? -Bo mi niepowiedziałes wczesniej, a pewnie dobrze wedziałes jak ja się czułam, przykro mi -Marinette ja przepraszam i szanuję twoją decyzję -Widzimy sie na koncercie Godzina 19 zaraz zacznie sie koncert -Okey wszyscy gotowi -Tak. powiedzieli chórem -to zaczynamy Mar wyszła na scenę i zaczeła spiewać, nowa piosenkę, tłumy szalały Po skończonych wywiadach i koncercie,Mar i Adrien -Brawo Adrien byłeś niesamowity -Ty lepsza, Mar zapomniałbym -No o co chodzi? -Ponieważ znasz Biedronke to Kot prosił żebyś przekazała jej że będzie czekał na Eiffla o 24 -Okey -No tylko, ze musisz jej to szybko powiedzieć bo jest 23.30 -O masz rację paa -Pa Na wiezy Eiffla Kot już czeka właśnie pryszła Biedronka -Cześć Kocie -Czesć Koropko -No więc czy dowiem sie po co miałam przyjść?! -Tak Kropeczko, ja chciałem wiedzieć czy nie poszlibysmy razem na impreze, którą urządza nam burmistrz -Skoro tak bardzo chcesz -Dzięki, i jeszcze jedno, dowiedziałem się, ze -Wiem o co spytasz i tak Powiedziałam Adrienowi, że nemożemy być razem -Więc do balu -Do balu Mineły dwa dni godzina 16 Mar szykuje się i ubiera maskę własnie przyszedł po nią Kot -Witaj Biedrońsiu -Witaj Koteczku, chdźmy już bo sie spóźnimy Ruszyli na bal, a tam odrazu masa dziennikarzy się na nich rzuciła -Ej stop stop chdźmy do środka, a ja i Kot odpowiemy na pytania, w środku zaczeli, aż jedna osoba spytała -Czy jesteście parą Kot chciała sie odezwać, ale Biedronka powiedziała -Tak -Od kiedy? -Od niedawna. I wtedy pocałowała Kota Rozdział 9 Bohaterowie poszlina osobnośc -Kropeczko co w ciebie wstapiło -Kocie, poprostu zawsze byłeś przy mnie, wspierałeś mnie i tyjesteś szczery wobec swoich uczuć. Tylko chcę wiedzieć czy kochasz Marinette czy Biedronkę -Obydwie jesteście wspaniałe Biedroneczko -Dzięki, Koteczku czy twoja propozycja nadal jest aktualna?! -Maruś ona zawsze była, jest i będzię aktualna -No to mówię Ci Tak -Nawet niewiesz ja sie cieszę, a do tego dziś był nasz pierwszy pocałunek! -No może niepierwszyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy -O czym mówisz -No bo jak byłeś zahipnotyzowany przez Amora to żeby zdjąć urok to trzeba było pocałować ukochanego -Marinette, to znaczy, ze już wcześniej coś do mnie czułaś, ale tego niewiedziałas -Wiedziałam Kocie, ale odrzucałam te uczucia -Rozumiem to, ale teraz chodź się bawić Para tańczyła do upadłego robiono im duzo zdjęć, aż w końcu musieli wracać do domu. Następnego dnia w szkole Mar podchodzido kolegów. -Hejo -Cześć. -Mar chodź na chwilkę Juz na osobności -Ponoć chodzisz z Kotem -Nie, nie, nie bo Biedra. -No to mówię -Skąd ty wiesz? -Bo wczoraj Kot powiedział, że chodzi z tobą, ale ja w gazecie dziś rano widziałem Biedronkę i Kota -Yhhh, a pamiętaj nie możesz nikomu powiedzieć -Oh Mar przecież głupi nie jestem, nie -No niby tak, a teraz cześć -Pa Po lekcjach Mar dzwoni do Kota -Cześć kochanie -Hejka Kocie, na wieże Eiffla, now -Okey, ale mam ubrać zbroję -Wiesz nie raczej Nie musisz.Pa -Elo Na wieży Eiffla, właśnie przyszedł Kot -Okey słysząc twój ton, wiem ze mam przerabane -Wooow jak ty mnie dobrze znasz -Ok to co zrobiłem -Kocie, niewiem czy wiesz, ale w gazetach jest z tobą Biedronka a nie Mar. -Oj ale wie tylko Adrien -Kocie wiem to, ale wiesz jak on się może teraz czuć -Słonko, spokojnie powiedział, że chce, abyś była szczęśliwa -Okey, ale jesli tak nie powiedział to już kop sobie grób -Spoksik -A teraz żegnam -Pa Maruś Następnego dnia w szkole -Cześć Marinette -Cześć Adrien, gadałeś już z Kotem -Nie, a co coś się stało?! -Nie nie tylko pytam. -Mar dałabyś mi zadanie z francuskiego -O nie, nie -Proszęęęęęęę Maruś -Maruś?Powiedziała po cichu -Co tam szepczesz -No okey dam Ci to zadanie. Wyciągneła zeszyt i mu dała.-Masz -THX Marinette Mar poszła do kantorka i zawołała Tikki -Tikki jest sprawa -No mów! -Albo Adrien mnie kłamie, albo jest......... Czarnym Kotem -A czemu tak myślisz -Bo jeszcze nikt oprócz Kota tak do mnie nie powiedział -Wiesz to go poprostu zapytaj Dziewczyna poszła do Adriena już obok stała, gdy Chloe ją popchneła -Chloe uważaj trochę -No tak sorry wkońcu mogło mi się coś stać -Nie o tobie mówię. Podniósł Mar z ziemi.-Nic Ci nie jest -Nie nic, ale musimy pogadać -Okey to po szkole w naszym parku. -Okey, ale odrazu po szkole tam idziemy -Oki Po szkole, już w parku -No więc o co chodzi? -Adrien masz być szczery -No dobrze -Adrien, chce wiedzieć, czy to ty jesteś......Czarnym Kotem!? -Powiem Ci, jak ty mi powiesz dlaczego tak myślisz -Bo tylko Kot mówi do mnie Maruś, a on powiedział tak do mnie poraz pierwszy wczoraj -No okey...tak jestem Kotem, ale to nic niezmienia -Adrien muszę iść zadzwonie do ciebie jak wrócę -Yh to czekam. cześć -Bye Mar w domu, właśnie dzwoni do chłopaka -Hejka Adrien -Cześć Kropo -Adrien...nie możemy być razem, ani jako ludzie, ani bohaterowie -Ale czemu?! -Bo ty kochasz Biedronkę! -Czemu tak myślisz -Wtedy, gdy na dyskotece powiedziałam Ci co czujesz, powiedziałeś, że kochasz inną, czyli Biedronkę. A teraz pa -Mar czeka. bip bip Plagg, wysuwaj pazury Po chwili był już u dziewczyny -Po co przyszłeś Kocie -Żeby pogadać -Nie mamy o czym -Mamy! -Adrien ty zawsze kochałeś Biedronkę nie mnie, a teraz wyjdź -To pa, Kropeczko Dziewczyna zaczeła płakać. Następnego dnia nie poszła do szkoły, przez co wszyscy się martwili, ale po południu do Ariena przyszedł sms. Od:Marinette Adrien już dłużej nie mogę, proszę przeproś ode mnie rodzinę i przyjaciół. Moje miraculous znajdziesz w komodzie pod lusterkiem. Nie chcę żyć z świadomością, że bardziej kochasz Biedronkę, ale proszę nieobwiniaj się za to co zrobię i obiecaj, że pokoasz WC za pomocą mojego jak i twojego miraculous. Nie myśl o czymś głupim po stracie Biedronki. Kochana Marinette Do:Adrien -O nie Mari Rozdział 10 -Muszę tam jak najszybciej biec. Plagg wysuwaj pazury. Chłopak po chwili był już w domu Marinette, chłopak jej szukał, az piszedł do łazienki, ona tam leżała. -Marinette, nie zamykaj oczu błagam -Przepraszam Cię Kocie, to nie twoja wina.Kot zabrał ją do szitala, a tam mu powiedzieli: -Niestety, dziewczyny juz się nie da uratwać, oczywiście będziemy jej przytaczać krew, ale jutro i tak pewnie już jej z nami nie będzie Chłppak całą noc siedział przy dziewczynie. Następnego dnia obudiło go długiepikanie.Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip. Wszyscy lekarze wbiegli do sali i próbowali uratować dziewczynę lecz to na marne, wszyscy wyszli nawet, Kot. Gdy Chłopak wrócił na salę w łóżku nie było dziewczyny, pomyślał, że juz została przewieziona. Więc wieczorem poszedł jako normalny chłopak poszedł oszedł na wiże Eiffla, stanął na samym szczycie na krwędzi, już miał skoczyć, gdy nagle ktoś go złapał za nadgarstek, ale on nieodwrócił się sprawdzić kto to zrobił tylko drezkł: -Póść mnie proszę nie mam po co żyć, moja ukaochana Marinette nieżyje, niemogłem jej przeprosić przed śmiercią, nawet niewiem, czy mi to wybaczyła -Adrien, wybaczyła doskonale to wiem. -Ciekawe skąd przecież jesteś. Wtedy sięodwrócił i to co ujżał zaskoczyło go. Marinette?? -Tak to ja -Ale jakim cudem ty zyjesz, przecież widziałem jak imsię nieudało cie uratować.?! -Odrazu gdy wyszliście zaczełam oddychać i się przebudziłam, niewiedziałąm gdzie jestem więc wróciłam do domu, a wtedy przypomniałam sobie o tobie, i gdy zobaczyłam że tu idziesz wiedziałam co chcesz zrobić! -Skąd wiedziałaś?! -Bo raz tez tego chciałam, ale powstrzymała mnie myśl o Czarnym Kocie. -Marinette wiec, ze kocham ciebie i Biedronkę tak samo -Ale czemu mammyśleć że to prawda. -Marinette czy jesteś czy nie jesteś moją Kropeczką macie ten sam charakter nie rozumiesz -Ale Adrien my do siebie nie pasujemy. Ty jestes sławny i do tego jestes bohaterem, wszyscy Cię lubią -Ale Mar ty jestes piękna też jesteś bohaterką i co z tego że nie jesteś sławna ja i tak Cie kocham, a pozatym nie wszyscy lubią mnie szczerze, lubią mnie dlategoze jestm modelem, a ty mnie lubisz za to, że jestem sobą. Więc chcę Cię prosić o to, abyś została moją dziewczyną? -Adrien przemyśl to wkońcu jestem tylko, Marinette -Tylko, Marinette ty jesteś najwspanialszą dziewczyną jaką znam i już przemyślałem swoje pytanie -Skoro, tak mówisz to się zgadzam Następnego dnia w szkole Mar jest z Adrienem ale po chwili juz nie bo Chloe przyszła -Ej ty niezdaro nie podzchodź do mojego Adrienka -Sorry Chloe, ale ja i Marinettka jestesmy razem -C-coo, skoro tak to żegnam. Lekcje mineły spokojnie jakiś tydzień potem, chloe jest tak zła, że idzie do Adriena aby go okłamać. -Adrien musisz coś wiedzieć! -Co znowu?! -Niewiem czy wiesz, ale Marinette chodzi z Neathanielem -Pff nie wierzę -To czekaj Naaaat chodź tu. Wiedziała że onpotwierdzi jej wersję -Co znowu -Czy toprawda, że ty i Mar chodzicie ze sobą!? -No tak od 2 tygodni, niewiedziałeś Adrien -Okey to cześc. W domu chłopak dzwoni do Mar -Marinette musimy sie spotkać. -Okey ale dziś i jutro nie mogę -Czemu -Nie mogę Ci powiedieć -Okey to w Piątek o 24 w parku -Okey Chłopak coraz bardziej wieżył Barbie i Natowi bo niby czemu nie może, Nastąpił Piątek para już jest w parku -Mar niechcesz mi czegoś powiedzieć -Nie urodziny masz za 2 tygodnie, a imnieny jutro, więc nie -A napszykład, że od 2 tydoni chodzisz z Natem -Kto Ci tak powiedział to nieprawda Chloe i on, a pozatym wczoraj i przedwczoraj niemogłaś pewnie dlatego, że byłaś z Natem -Wcale Nie dlatego. -To czemu powiedz mi!!!Chłopak popchnął dziewczynę na co nie zwrócił uwagi choć zrobił to mocno, ona się rozpłakała i powiedziała: -Nie chcę Ci o tym mówić -Wiedziałem -Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że niewierzysz własnej dziewczynie, dlatego MUSIMY SIĘ ROZSTAĆ. -Na to wychodzi Ale teraz mogłabyś sie przyznać -Do czego ja z nikim innym nie byłam. Dziewczyna rozpłakała się i uciekła do domu, ale akuma nie mogła sie do niej dostać bo chamowała złość Następnego dnia w szkole jej nie było, ale chłopak się tym nie przejmował, do klasy weszla pani pedagog. -Pani jest wychowaczyni Marinette -Tak co się stało? -Prosze wyjdźmy z klasy Kobiety wyszły -Więc o co chodzi -Zaniedługo będiecie przerabiać temat rodziny i ogólnie babcie i dziadków, proszę go usunąć -A dlaczego -Ponieważ jej wszyscy dziadkowie zgineliw pozarze dlatego jej dziś nie ma -Dobrze to ja już pójde do uczniów -Dobrze, ale proszę im nic nie mówić W klasie -Co się stało z Mar? Spytała Alya -Niestety, niemogę wam nic powiedzieć, wiem tylko tyle, że jutro wróci do szkoły -Dziekuje Do Mar po szkole przyszedł Adrien z zadaniem domowym -Hejka Marinette -Cześć, po co przyszłeś -Przyniosłem Ci zadanie domowe -Dzięki Alya już mi dała -Ta jasnee?! -Co niewierzysz mi, wsumie to u ciebie normalne -Nie poprostu ona jest jeszcze w bibliotece -Wysłała mi zdjęcia. A teraz wyjdź nie mam ochoty na rozmowy -Okey Pa Następnego dnia w szkole. Marinette jest z Alyi'a na ławce na przerwie -Mari co się stało? -Pamiętasz moich dziadków no nie?! -Tak doskonale pamiętam -Wszyscy zgineli w pozarze. -O boże Mariś współczuję -A wiesz co jest najgorsze! -Nie wiem? -Chloe i Nat nagadali Adrienowi, że chodze z Nathem, i Adrien chciał sie wtedy spotkać, ale moja tradycja nakazuje, że jak z rodziny koś umrze to dziecko nie może wychodzic z domu przez 3 dni, i Adrien pomysla, że się wtedy spotykałam z Nathem i w piatek ze mną zerwał -To czm mu niepowiedziałaś prawdy -Bo by mnie chciał pocieszac, a ja tego nieznoszę, a skoro mi nieuwierzył, no to po co mamy być razem -Wiesz to ja teraz do niego pójdę!!! -Alya nie Ale dziewczyna już szła Rozdział 11 W tym rozdziale będzie kolejny smutny bardzo smutny fragment -Adrien chodź tu ma m sprawę -Alya błagam nie rób tego, choc raz mnie posłuchaj. Dziewczyna zaczeła płakać -No okey. Wiesz co jednak nie -Dziękuje Alya Zaczeła się lekcja pani oznajmiła: -Ponieważ Alya i Marinette oraz Adrien i Nino wciąż rozmawiają zostaną przesadzeni. Adrien z Marinette, a Alya z Nino -Mieliśmy dziś przerabiać temat "Nasza wielka rodzina", Ale go omijamy Marinette zaczeły lecieć łzy, Adrien chciał spytać o co chodzi, ale przszkodziła mu pani -Adrien idź proszę z Marinette zeby się uspokoiła Wyszli, Marinette teraz ryczała w niebo głos -Marinette co się stało -Nic, niepowinno cię to obchodzić!!! -Mar powiedz zawsze Cię wysłucham -Tak, ale nigdy nieuwierzysz, więc za takie słuchanie dziękuje -A ty nadal z tym -Tak, chodźmy już do klasy W klasie. -Marinette podejdź -Tak -Wytrzymasz dziś w szkole czy chcesz iść do domu -Wytrzymam, dziękuje -Usiadła w ławce U Adriena w Domu -Synu jutro odbywa się pogrzeb rodziców moich dawnych przyjació musimy na niego iść -Dobrze, a czyj to pogrzeb -Dowiesz się jutro Nastepnego dnia w kościele. -Niedawno zmarli rodzice oraz dziadkowie Dupain i Cheng jest nam przykro ztego powodu, chcę aby przmówiła córka państwa Cheng'ów -Chcę powiedzieć moim rodzicom, bo wiem, że słyszą, w dniach od wtorku do czwaru czyli 24-26 nikt z rodziny nie wyszedł zdomu, tak jak tradycja nakazuję, mam nadzieję, że patrzycie na nas inas chronicie. Kobieta odeszła od ambony Po kościele odbyła się stypa, ale Mar tam nie było W domu u Marinette, podczas stypy przyszedł do niej Kot, Czarny Kot -Cześć Marinette -Cześć -Dlaczego mi niepowiedziałaś, ze przez śmierć twoich dziadków nie możesz pzyjść -Bo jakbym ci powiedziała byłabym jeszcze gorzej nasawiona do życia, a ty bys mnie pocieszał, atego nieznoszę -Ale wiesz, że teraz znowu mozemy byc razem -Ty w to wierzysz, Adrien ty mi nieufałeś, a do tego mnie wtedy popchnołeś, czy to twoim zdaniem Miłość -Marinette ja cię kocham , tylko wtedy poprostu opanowała mnie złość i niewytrzymałem, ale gdy ze mną zerwałaś, byłem na siebie zły i znów chciałem skoczyć z Eiffla, ale powstrzymały mnie myśli o nas -Adrien,ale ja już niewiem co czuję, ale mam nadzieję, że już nigdy niebędziesz chciał sie zabić -Marinette ja przepraszam i błagam o wybaczenie tego błędu -Wybaczam, ale to nieznaczy, że jesteśmy razem wybacz Kocie -Rozumiem do zobaczenia -Do zobaczenia Następnego dnia wszyscy mieli wolne rodzce Mar byli tak śpiący, że nie słyszeli gotujcej się wody po niezamkneli czajnika, po godzinie w czajniku nie było już wody lecz ogień który rozprzestrznił się po całym dole. Mrinettge wstala bo dopiero teraz poczuła dym, otworzyła klapę i zobaczyła ogień szybko zadzwoniła po straż i karetkę. Adrien słysząc odgłosy pomocy miejskiej przemienił się i ruszyłza pojazdami to co zobaczył było dla niego szokiem szybko pobiegł do pokoju Marinette, dziewczyna własie schodziła do ognia, aby ratowac rodziców, niestety niewiedziala, że oni juz nieżyją -Marinette, nieschodź tam -O nie ja muszę ich ratować Chłopak chwycił dziewczyne za bidra ona sie szrpała, ale on dał radęi wziął ją na dwór dziewczyna chciała wbiec do domu, ale ją wciąż łapał, gdy ugaszono pożar Marinette spytała co z rodzicami -Co z moimi rodzicami -Zgineli półgodziny przed wezwaniem nas, przykro nam, ale znaleźlismy tylko ten sejf tylko on ocalał, zna pani moze kod -Moja data urodzin. Mówiła przez łzy, przekręciła gałkę parę razy, gdy to otworzyła zobaczyła opakowanie z płytą na której pisało Testament. Dziewczyna ryczała jak na jęta i moco wtuliła się w Kota -Niepłacz Marinette, masz jeszcze mnie, przyjaciół i Tikki -Tikki o boże gdzie ona jest -Poczekaj pójdę sprawdzić -Po kołdrą lub poduszką zawsze tam jest Po chwili Kot wrócił z Kwami -Mar już wiem co się stało, jak się trzymasz -Jak narazie dobrze Rozdział 12 -Marinette bardzo mi przykro -To wszystko moja wina gdybym wcześniej poczuła dym... to oni by jeszcze żyli -Mar to nie twoja wina nikt niemógł tego przewidzeć -Co ja teraz bez nich zrobię -Mari nie boj się, coś na to poradzimy Parę dni potem wszyscy wezwani, także ojciec Adriena pojawili się na odczytaniu testamentu. Testament: Chciałbym prosić, aaby po naszej śmierci córką Sabine jak i moją zajął się nasz przyjaciel Gabriel Agreste. Nasza kochana córeczko, wiemy, że kochasz wszystko co robisz, więc oddajemy Ci pieniądze z twojego konta, karta i PIN są w naszym ukochanym miejscu, wiem, że wiesz gdzie. Pieniądze z naszego konta otrzymuje Gabriel. Gabrielu pamietaj dbaj o swoje dziecko póki możesz. Potem jeszcze były inne chwile, o których napisał Tom, ale ich niechce mi się przytaczać. Przed ratuszem Gabriel i Marinette -Witaj panienko -Dzieńdobry Dziś jedziesz już ze mną do mojej posiadłości, jutro Nathalie pojedzie z tobą po twoją kartę, ubrania, już są w twoim pokoju -Dobrze tylko ,że jutro nie będe mogła jechać, muszę trzy dni siedzieć w domu -Dobrze do pojedziecie jak będziesz mogła -Dziękuje Panu bardzo Właśnie dojechali do domu Adriena. Marinette weszła do środka wraz z Gabrielem. Mężczyzna zawołał syna -Adrienie chodź tutaj Chłopak zszedł na dół -Synu pokaż Marinette jej nowy pokój zamieszka u nas, aż do czasu gdy będzie mogła sama żyć. Mam nadzieję że to nie problem dla ciebie -Oczywiście, że nie, już jej pokazuje nowelokum. Chodź Mari -Dziękuje panu. Właśnie wchodzili po schodach, gdy weszli szli korytarzem, aż doszli do drzwi. Chłopak je otworzył Pokój był ww wszystkich odcieniach różu, na biurku leżał już telefon, a w szafach były ubrania, miała tam wszystko czego by mogła sobie zapragnąć. Weszli do pokoju i Adrien zaczął rozmowę -Więc jak się trzymasz -Wmiarę, dobrze, ale przedwczoraj myślałam nad samobójstwem lecz usunełam tą myśl bo stwierdziłam, że to mi niewróci rodziców. -I słusznie po za tym teraz my jestesmy twoją rodziną -Dzięki. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka -Mar, wiem że wtedy gdy myślałem że kłamiesz i do tego cię jeszcze popchnołem, ale to było ostatni raz, wiem, że źle postąpiłem, i chciałbym zacząć od nowa, daj mi prosze tą ostatnią szansę -Adrien....eh wiem, ze teraz niekłamiesz i chciałabym abyśmy byli razem, ale jak na tydzień to zadużo mnie spotkało, narazie chcę od wszystkiego odpocząć, wybacz. -Dobrze Mariś, wiem, że jak na razie nie będziesz mogła być Biedronką, więc poradzę sobie -Dzięki, aleTikki zawsze z tobą będzie ona naprawi szkody. A i jutro w szkole uważaj na Alye ona chcę Cię zabić -Aż tak sie wkurzyła, jak sie dowiedziała co powiedziałem -Oj tak!? -Okey trudno, za dwie godziny kolacja przyjde po ciebie. -Okey Marinette wyszła z pokoju i poszła do kuchni, chciała cos upiec, kucharki się niezgadzały ale nie miały nic do gadania. Mar upiekła wspaniały placek. Do kolacji zostało minut, po Mar właśnie przyszedł Adrien, a potem razem zeszli na kolację, gdy zjedli podano placek Mar, wszyscy jedli z zachwytem, do pana Gabriela podeszła kucharka i powiedział mucoś do ucha, on po chwili powiedział: -Marinette pieczesz wysmienite ciasta -Ale skąd pan wie, że ja je upiekłam? -Kucharka mi powiedziała, masz wiele talentów moja droga -Dziękuje panu bardzo Gdy wszyscy zjedli, poszli spać Marinette miała sen o rodzicach powiedzieli jej, że nie musi utrzymywać tradycji, żeby żyła jak by oni z nia nadal byli, tylko, ze trochę dalej. Dziewczyna wstała i się ubrała, stwierdziła, ze pójdzie do szkoły, w domu pytał ją o jej nastawienie Gabriel, ona opowiedział mu sen i oznajmiła mu jej plan, mężczyzna powiedział jej aby czekala na Adriena w limuzynie, tak zrobiła, chwilę potem do auta wszedł chłopak -Buuuu -O boże.... Mar co ty tu robisz? -Miałam sen, a pozatym nie chcę aby Alya zabiła, mojego, jak narazie mojego byłego chłopaka -Czyli jeszcze mam szanse -I to duże, a pozatym muszę się zemścić na Chloe i Nat'owi -O kurcze no to mają przerąbane -Ażebyś wiedział W szkole Mar i Adrien wysiadają z limuzyny do nastolatków podbiega Chloe chcę przwrócić dziewczynę, ale sama ląduje na ziemi, a do tego Mar jej nagaduje -Ojoj blondyneczka lezy na ziemi, ale biedna, może Ci pomóc...hmmm a jednak nie, zebyś tylko sobie nie pobródziła spodni, ty głupia samowolna kłamczucho, dziękuje do wiedzenia -Adrienku pomóz mi! -O nie, nie Chloe sama sobie pomóż, Cześć Marinette podeszła do Natha -Cześć Nat, jak tam życie -Hejka Mar... ja chciałem Cię przeprosić -Ale za co przecież nic niezrobiłeś -Nie jesteś zła -JESTEM JAK CHOLERA, TO BYŁO METAFORYCZNE IDIOTO, CO TY SOBIE MYŚLAŁEŚ, ŻE SIĘ NIE DOWIEM,CZŁOWIEKU ZNISZCZYŁEŚ MI ŻYCIE, JEŚLI TO TWOIM ZDANIEM JEST MIŁOSC DO MNIE, TO ŹE MYSLAŁEŚ, A TERAZ PRZEMYŚL TO SOBIE. CZEŚĆ Mar odeszła Adrien za nią -Mar niemożesz się złoscić -Jak mam sie nie złościć.. -Wiem gromadziłas w sobie cały smutek i złość, ale to że sie wyrzywasz pogarsza sprawę -A-adrien ja przepraszam -Marinette nie masz za co zdarza się każdemu. -Dzięki. Dziewczyna przytuliła chłopaka -Marinette wiesz, że zawsze bede obok ciebie. -Wiem, Adrien. Lekcja mija spokojnie, aż do czsu gdy wszyscy usłyszeli huk. Adrien i Mari spytali panią -Proszę, pani mogę do łazienki -Tak, ale szybko bo potem musicie wrócić tutaj -Dobrze Po chwili znikneli, na dole sie przemienili i poszli do nauczycielki powiedzieć, że Mar i Adriena nie będzie. Potem poszli. Szukali złoczyńcy, aż go znaleźli -Witaj Biedronko i Kocie jestem Masakra i chcę wasze Mirakula -Nigdy ich niedostaniesz a teraz poddaj się i tak Cię pokonamy -Haha, nawet jesli to jedno z was zginie -Nie uda Ci się to Masakro -Zobaczymy Walka się rozpoczeła i trwała w nieskończoność, aż Masakra chciała trafić w Biedre swym promieniem, ale Kot zasłonił dziewczyne, ale co dziwne nic sie nie działo, więc walczyli dalej, az Biedronka wzieła przedmiot z akumą, ale wtedy Kot upadł odezwała się złoczyni -Ha mówiłam, jeśli zniszczysz akumę Kota także -Biedrońśu musisz to zrobić, na mnie niezwracaj uwagi -Ale Kocie ty ni.... -Biedronko podejdź tu, proszę Dziewczyna podeszła, a wtedy Kot zabrał jej przedmiot i zniszczył, wtdy zemdlał. Biedronka oczywiście złapała i naprawiła cały Paryż. Ale wtedy zobaczyła jak Kot leży nieprzytomny. Podeszła do niego -Kocie, obudź się, to nie czas na żarty Kot obudził się i powiedział -Kropeczko na to zawsze jest czas Wtedy Kot stracił przytomność -Kocie błagam, wstań, nie chcę Cię stracić, wybaczam Ci wszystko, tylko wróć, musisz byc ze mną, nie mam nikogo poza tobą, wróć błagam Kot zaczął wstawać -Nigdy Cię nieopuszczę, a teraz wróćmy do domu -Dziękuje, że zyjesz, dziekuje Wrócili do domu, A w domu -To co Mari, wybaczasz mi wszystko tak :D -Tak, Adrien, ale narazie, potrzebuje spokoju -Oczywiście, Mar pamietaj, że jutro oprowadzasz nowego ucznia po szkole. -Tak wiem, tylko, że on jest z Chin, do tego z moich regionów. -No to co?! -A jeśli to mój były, wiesz jakie to mozliwe (NAWET ZA BARDZO :D) -Mari spokojnie, nawet jesli to mi powiesz, to ja sobie z nim pogadam -Thx Następnego dnia. Mar wysiada z limuzyny, ale sie potyka, juz czekała na upadek, ale ktoś ją złapał, to nie był Adrien.Lecz ten nowy -Kopelat Marinette -Pang to ty -To ty już swojego byłego nie poznajesz -Poznaje tylko myślałam, że to ktoś inny przyjedzie -No wiesz myślałem, że bardziej mnie lubisz. -Tk tak chodź na lekcje, Adrien już pewnie na mnie czeka -Kim jest Adrien? -Moim.. -Chłopakiem?! -Nie przyjacielem W klasie. Mar właśnie usiadła z Adrienem -I co to on -No własnie Tak! -Okey, jak bedzie Cie niepokoić to ja sobie z nim pogadam -Okey, ale narazie jest spoko Po szkole Mar prosi Adriena zeby poczekał przed szkołą.Mar oprowadza Pang'a. Gdy skończyłą chłopak zaczął do niej podchodzić -To co Mar skoro znowu jesteśmy blisko to może znowu razem -Sorka, ale narazie odpuszczam sobie chłopaków Chłopak nadal podchodził, zablokował jej droge ucieczki oraz zablokował jej ruchy biodrami -Pang mówie ser... Pocałował ją, akurat widział to Adrien, odrazu po zobaczeniu tego wszedł do limuzyny nie chciał patrzeć dalej, ale odrazu to jego zniknięciu czyli dosłownie sekunde potem, Mar szarpneła chłopakiem i sobie poszła, oczywiscie dała mu jeszcze z liścia. -idiota, masz szczeście, że mi Cię szkoda, bo tak to byś już musiał się chować -Przed dziewczyną -Nie przed Adrienem, ale mu niepowiem, bo niechcę zeby on miał przerąbane W limuzynie, właśnie Mar wsiadła i jadą -Czemu tak długo Cię nie było -yyy Bo tłumaczyłam mu co jeszcze powinien wiedzieć. -Okey W domu Adrien odrazu poszedł do pokoju, Mar była zdziwiona,ale nie drązyła. Po chwili chłopak był tak zły, że wypuszczono akumę, która miała wniknąć w serce, al wnikneła w w jego ubranie (tak tak troche wziełam z innego opka) Chłopak po chili miał strój Czarnego Kota na sobie, i poszedł do Marinette -Cześć Kocie, znowu jakiś złoczyńca. Dziewczyna zdażyła się przemienić -Oj nie nie, chciałem spytać,kto lepiej całuje ja czy PANG, bo skoro tak to chcę wiedzieć kogo wolisz - Żadnego, on tylko Rozdział 13 -Czekaj jeszcze niedawno mówiłaś, ze chcesz od tego odpocząć, przytocze Ci twoje słowa "Adrien narazie potrzebuje spokoju" -Tak moje, ale.... -Skoro tak to czemu się całujesz z innym -Adrien to... -Czekaj czekaj ja znam odpowiedź poprostu, musisz miec inną rozrywkę, ale ja to zmienię. Kot zaczął ja gonić, a ona uciekała -Kocie to nie tak, ty znowu mi nie wierzysz -Oj nie marudź tylko chodź tutaj -Adrien zawsze mówiłeś, że trzeba umieć słuchać -No tak posłycham..jak już Cię zniszczę Dziewczyna chciała podejść chłopaka. -Okey tak całowałam się z nim, bo ty jesteś tak głupi, że akuma nawet nie ma gdzie wejść -No ba, że ma przeciesz mam ubranieno nie -Ha dałeś się złapać zawszę Cie kochałam i nadal kocham Walka dalej trwała, aż Kot dorwał Marinette i zaczął ja poduszać, ona wtedy zerwała kawałek ubrania, ale była duszona tak długo, ze zemdlała, Kot wrócił do tamtej postaci i zauwazył akumę od razu ją złapał. Ale próbował obudzić dziewczynę, robił jej sztuczne oddychanie, naszczęście udało się. -Biedronko łap akumę. Dziewczyna złapała ją, ale odrazu po przemianie znowu zemdlała -Mar, mar obudź się. Nie budziła się, ale oddychała, chlopak przemienił sie i zaniósł ją do domu, tam się obudziła -No więc Marinette, mam nadzieje ze możemy sobie spokojnie porozmawiac bo mam parę pytań?! -Tak wiem pytaj o co chcesz -Po pierwsze ponoć miałaś sobie dać spokuj z chłopakami -I dałam -Po drugie czemu się całowałaś z tamtym chłopakiem?! -Ja go nie pocałowałam! -To mi wytłumacz co ja widziałem -On zaczął mówić, że skoro znowu jesteśmy blisko siebie to mozemy znowu byc razem ja sie niezgiodziłam, on zaczął podchodzić zablokował mnie rękami i biodrami i wtedy on pocałował mnie, ale ja momentalnie go odepchnełam. Mam nadzieję, że teraz mi wierzysz?! -Tak wierzę, dlatego jutro z nim sobie pogadam -Adrien nie powiedziałam Ci tego bo właśnie tego się bałam, że z nim pogadasz, a znajac ciebie to bys zrobił tak, że on by wyladował w szpitalu. -Ach okey zostawie go w spokoju Następnego dnia w limuzynie. -Adrien chcę Ci cos powiedzieć -No mów -Wczoraj myślaółam nad tym długo i chcę Ci powiedzieć, że Cię kocham i znowu chcę być z tobą Chłopak ją pocałował -Wiedziałam, ze odrazu jak Ci powiem to to zrobisz -To dobrze mnie znasz, ale od dzisiaj, jak bedziesz gadać z Pangiem to ja będe obok,zrozumiano i masz mi mówić o wszystkim -Tak jest szefie Po wyjściu z limuzyny -Hejka Marinette, przemyslałaś to co mówiłem -Ej koleś odczep się od nie.... -Kochanie spokojnie, zostaw go w spokoju -Czyli jednak to nie tylko przyjaciel -Nie tylko, a za to co wczoraj zrobiłeś pożałujesz -Już się boję -Uwierz mi ona nie żartuję -Heh to sie zobaczy Na lekcji -Dzieci urządzamy kolejną dyskotekę i chcemy, aby Marinette nam zaśpiewała, ale chcę też kogoś jeszcze. Nagle odezwał sie Pang -Może Kira, Marinette jest jej najlepsza przyjaciółką moze ją poprosić -Marinette zrobiłabyś to dla mnie -Tak, ale tym razem nie bardzo chcę śpiewać -To czy była by taka mozliwość abyś do niej zadzwoniła teraz -T-tak już wychodzę i dzwonię -No dobrze Dziewczyna wyszła i po chwili weszla -Zgodziła się -Mamy nadzieję, że niemiała innych planów -Na 100% nie Po lekcji Mar i Pang oczywiście Adrien też -Jesteś głupi, myślałeś, że w Chinach mogłeś powiedzieć to tu też -Tak, tak myślę, piekna -Spadaj idioto Poszli do limuzyny, a w środku -Czyli chyba nam się nie uda zatańczyc -Uda się Adrien, zaśpiewam parę piosenek, przebiorę sie w spodenki i przyjde do Ciebie -Ty to zawsze masz plan -Tak wiem kochanie -Maruś, ja i mój tata, mamy dla ciebie prezent już czeka na ciebie w pokoju -Żaden prezent niejest lepszy od tego, że Cie mam -Zobaczymy, to kochasz bardziej odemnie -To się zobaczy W domu, dziewczyna właśnie wchodzi do pokoju. Tam zobaczyła cały sprzęt do projektowania, który zostanie przeniesiny do pokoju obok -I co Mari fajniejszy niż ja -Oj Adrien, i tak jesteś najlepszy, ale podziękuj tacie. -Ej, a ja Dziewczyna dała mu buziaka -No własnie o to mi chodziło. Zostawiam Cię samą z tym -Dzięki i do kolacji Nadszedł czas kolacji. Zaraz po kolacji -Panienko zapraszam do mojeo gabinetu -Juz idę W gabinecie -Mam nadzieję, że prezent się spodobał -Tak jest idealny, dziękuje bardzo -Jest jeszcze jedna ważna sprawa -Słucham Chciałbym abyś uczęszczała na zajęcia dodatkowe z Adrienem, a ponieważ dobrze znasz chiński będziesz z nim w klasie, a jeśli chodzi o szrmierkę to sie zobaczy jak dobra jesteś. -Zgadzam się, z chęcią -Jeszcze jedno, chcę abyś została modelką -Ale, że ja, nawet się nie nadaję -Nadajesz pozostaje to, że się zgodzisz -Oczywiście, ze się sgadzam -Więc, skróce wam te lekcje dodatkowe oraz zrobię tak abyście mieli czas wolny, a teraz możesz iść Rodział 14 -Bardzo, Panu dziękuje -Marinettejeszcze jedno.. -Tak? -Mów do mnie prosze, WUJKU -No dobrze, do zobaczenia Następnego dnia Adrien jest na lekcji chińskiego po chwili wchodzi nauczyciel i oznajmia -Do naszej klasy dołączy uczennica, a ty Adrienie będziesz z nią siedział -Dobrze -Mrinette wejdź proszę -Hejka -Marinette usiądź prosze z Adrienem Lekcja mineła w limuzynie -Widzę Mar, że teraz nie będę najlepszy w klasie -Dam Ci fory -To i tak mi nic nie da, bo nawijasz po chińsku naprawdę płynnie. Zaczełi się do siebie zbliżać -A to dlategokochanie, ze z tamtąd pochodzę. Mówiła ciszej, aż się pocałowali -To teraz jedziemy na szermierkę -Twój ojciec przełozył ją potem dostaniesz nowy plan -Kocham Cię -Ja ciebie też, ale zaraz się zacznie kółko teatralne, musimy jechać W szkole na kole :D -Dzieci, chcemy zagrać Romeo i Julia w nowoczesności, macie wybrać Romea i Julię do jutra Chloe i Sabrina -Musimy jakos wszystkich zmuśić, żeby głosowali na mnie -No tak, ale jak to zrobisz? -Ja już mam plan. Dziewczyny poszły do Marinette -Cześć łamago, chodź ze mną bo mam Ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia Poszły za szkołe -To czego ode mnie chcesz Barbie -Jeśli Cię wybiorą na Julie masz odmówić i zaproponować mnie -A jeśli tego nie zrobię to co -To wszyscy dowiedzą się o twoim sekrecie..KIRA -Z kąd ty.... -No wiesz chodzę z Pangiem -Okey....zgadzam się -Ha wiedziałam, ze taka ciemajda jak ty się zgodzi Wszystko słyszał Adrien, ale niereagował bo miał plan. Następnego dnia na kole -Dzieci dziś wybierzemy Julie. Cała klasa powiedział na początku ze chcą Mar, ale ona odmówiła -Proszę pani ja nie mogę, ale Chloe chcę bardzo -Dobrze czyli Chloe ma rolę Julii, a Romeo. Ku zaskoczeniu Chloe wybrali...........Kim'a -Co ona, ale Nieeeeeee Jeszcze przez dłuższy czas się kłócili, aż wkońcu udało im się ją do tego zmuśić mówiąc że będzie w telewizjii Po szkole Adrien i Mari -Ale czemu oni nie wybrali Ciebie -Mar słyszałem wczoraj Ciebie i Chloe, teraz nic Ci niezrobi bo wykonałas polecenie, a to że mnie nie wybrali to był plan. -Oh kochany jesteś Wszystko słyszała Chloe -Oj Marinette pożałujesz tej zniewagi Nadszedł czas imprezy w szkole, wszyscy juz byli na miejscu, więc na scene wkroczyła Kira i zaczeła spiewać, wszyscy krzyczeli -Taaaaak, Kira. Dalej jesteś najlepsza Gdy skończyła na scenę weszła zła Chloe -Witajcie mnie ju wszyscy znacie, ale nadal nieznacie prawdziwej twarzy naszej ukochanej Kiry -Chloe nierób tego dotrzymałam słowa -Ale, nie tego chciałam, więc kończąc, naszą kochaną piosenkarką która jest z Chin, hmmm dziwny zbieg okolicznosci, Mar tez jest z Chin, a gdzie jest Mari dziwne że jej nie ma na koncercie przyjaciółki Wszyscy zaczeli szeptać -Ja wam powiem gdzie jest Marinette. W tej chwili zdjeła perukę Kirze. Tutaj jest nasza kochana przyjaciółeczka Mar zapłakana wybiegła z sali, 5 min potem Adrien pobiegł za nią,już koło niej był -Odejdź Adrien chcę być sama -Mar nie zostawię Cię, a poatym wszyscy chcą wiedzieć czemu to ukrywałaś, musisz im powiedzieć -Nic nie musze oni zaczna mnie teraz traktować z góry ja już poznałam ten ból, ja tego nie chcę -Mar, jesteś silna, jeśli im to wyjaśnisz napewno zrozumieją nie łam się, oni Cię lubili, i jak wszystko im powiesz to się nie zmienią -............Okey chodźmy Na sali. Mar weszła na scene i ktoś spytał -Czemu to ukrywałaś -Nie chciałam nikomu mówić......bo... w Chinach...gdy juz byłam sławna i wszyscy mnie uwielbiali.....to pewnego dnia jako zwykła dziewczyna, która miała tylko paru....prawdziwych przyjaciół....i z dnia na dzień zyskała ich wielu niestety nieprawdziwych....a miałam ich tylko dlatego, że się dowiedziecli kim jest Kira..przez jedną wpadkę straciłam największą kumpele.......Nie chciałam, aby tu było...tak samo, chciałam żyć normalnie. Nie będę zła jeśli teraz się na mnie wszyscy obrazicie...to normalne Po chwili odezwała się Alya -Marinette chociaż ukrywałaś przede mną czyli swoją przyjaciółką tak tajemnicę to ja nadal Cię kocham, nieważne czy jesteś piosenkarką, zwykłą dziewczyną, czy naprzykład no niewiem Biedronką. Chodź to niemożliwe. ja i tak będę z tobą bo się odważyłaś nam to wytłumaczyć -Taak to prawda. Krzykneli Rozdział 15 -Bardzo wam wszystkim dziekuje za wyrozumiałosć, i wysłuchanie mnie. -Nie ma za co Po jakims czasie puszczono muzykę do wolnego. Mar i Adrien -Mówiłem Ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze -Zawsze masz racje. -Mar, czemu masz taka minę, cos się stało? -Nie, nic wszystko jest okey? -Marinette przedemną nic nie ukryjesz -No bo wiesz to wszystko:śmierć dziadków i rodziców, rozstania, Pang i wszyscy wiedzą o Kirze -Ale, Mar czemu o tym tak myslisz -Adrien, gdy straciłam najblizszych i ciebie, niechciałam zyć, a gdy Pang mnie pocałował i dotego wszyscy sie dowiedzieli o Kirze, ja chciałam iść na Wieże, ale ty przyszłeś -Mar to nie dzięki mnie tylko tobie -Adrien gdybys nie przyszedł już bym była martwa, ja nie potrafie tak żyć -Kochanie jestes silna, nie mysl o tym, ja jestem z tobą. Chłopak pocałował ją namiętnie, ale po chwili odepchneła ją Chloe. A Marinette uciekła -CHLOE ZOSTAW MNIE I MAR W SPOKOJU!!! Chłopak wybiegł za dziewczyną -Maar stój, nie przejmuj sie nią -Adrien.....nie wierzę, że to mówie, ale póki Chloe kocha twoje pieniądze i sławę to nie możemy być razem -Mar to nie..... -Adrien nie oszukuj się ja jestem tylko Marinette, jestem nikim, ona nie da mi spokoju. wybacz, ale chce być sama -Dobrze, ale obiecaj, że będziesz ze mną w kontakcie i się nie zabijesz -Adrien, ale.... -Mar obiecaj.Słowo bohatera.Chłopak podał jej ręke -..................Słowo bohatera. -Wróć dzisiaj -Wrócę, napewno Marinette poszła do dawnej piekarni, była w swoim pokoju, nagle cos rozbłysneło przy swietle księzyca, w podłodze była skrzynka. OTWARTA.Mar ją otworzyła w niej były zdjecia i pozytywka. Na zdjęciach była ona i Adrien jak byli malutcy. Gdy Mar przegladała zdjęcia jedno ją zaskoczyło, oni się całowali w .............usta A gdy otworzyła pozytywkę usłyszała piosenke którą spiewała ona i Adrien Przytoczę słowa piosenki Razem:Tacy młodzi,zakochani, jak dorośli, ale mali. Adrien:Niech ta przyjażń trwa po wieki Marinette:Nie rozdzieli nas świat daleki. Razem:Choć dopiero 8 wiosen Marinette:To i tak się szczerze kochamy Adrien:Dlatego niezapomnimy się O Boze to ta piosenka. Było już późno Mar wróciła do domu, w jej łóżku lezał zmartwiony Adrien -Marinette, gdzie byłaś?! -W miejscu, gdzie wszystko się zaczeło -Co trzymasz w rekach -Nic niewarzne. Schwała to w szufladzie. Nie dotykaj -Dobrze. Chłopak wyszedł. Mar sie umyła i poszła spać. Adrien nie mógł się powstrzymac i zaglądnął do szuflady. Oglądał zdjęcia z zachwytem i zdziwieniem, a gdy otworzył pozytywke, usłyszał dawną melodię.Zaczął ją spiewać -Tacy młodzi, zakochani, jak dorosli, ale mali. Niech ta przyjażń trwa po wieki -Nie rozdzieli nas świat daleki -Choć dopiero 8 wiosen(Razem) -To i tak sie szczerze kochamy -Dlatego nie zapomnimy sie -Pamiętasz? -Teraz już tak, jak mogłem o tobie zapomnieć -Wyjechałam do Chin, byłam daleko, przestalimy rozmawiać,tonie twoja wina -Moja mogłem o to zadbać -Adrien musimy byc razem, ja Cię kocham -Mar ja ciebie też. To co znowu Adrianette -Hehe tak znowu Nastepnego dnia w szkole. Apel -Dzieci, dwójka waszych przyjaciół chce was o czymś poinformować. Na srodek wyszła Mar i Adrien -Chcemy wam powiedzieć, ze oficjalnie jestesmy parą i nikt -Ani nic nie zdoła nas rozdzielić -A skoro jest dzis w szkole telewizja chcemy powiedzieć, że ja i Marinette to.... -Tikki kropkuj/Plagg wysuwaj pazury -Biedronka i Czarny Kot Telewizję w tym momencie oglądal Gabriel, który słysząc te słowa przemienił sie w WC i przybył do szkoły -Ja Władca Ciem ogłaszam, że kończe ze złem, i przepraszam wszystkich którym zrobiłem krzywdę, jutro oddam mirakulum Mistrzowi Fu WC poszedł sobie Tak kończy się ta historia, wszyscy w Paryżu znali już bohaterów, przyjaciele naszych głównych bohaterów przyjeli ta informację normalnie, a reporterzy zrozumieli, ze Biedronka i Czarny Kot chcą być traktowani normalnie. Nikt oprócz Fu i was nigdy niedowiedział się kim był Wc. Marinette i Adrien żyli ze sobą oraz swoimii kwami bardzo długo mieli jedno dziecko Madrien, którą szczerze kochali.Biedronka i Czarny Kot dzięki całej sytuacji dostali moc,która dawała im życie wieczne, niestety tylko im,ale co z tego cieszyli sie kazdą chwilą i wiedzieli, że trzeba korzystać z życia, kto wie może żyją wśród was jako normalni ludzie i czekają, az zło się pojawi. Miejcie oczy otwarte bo wszystko jest prawdą Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania